Harry Potter and the Many Battles
by Ginnycrazy
Summary: SPOILER ! If you haven't read the 7th book don't read this. This is my version of The final Battle and afterwards. I wrote this a little while ago. MORE IDEAS PLEASE I LOST complete hope trying.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Battle at Hogwarts

"Some one? Please... I want to help..." pleaded Ginny. She looks over to Harry, "Harry... You know I can do it... You know I can... So why not let me try?" Harry started to think. He knew Ginny could produce excellent hexes, but... she could get hurt… "Ginny. I know you can do it, but…. The thing is…. I, I don't want you to get hurt... Please just... Just stay here. Okay?"... Ginny rolled her eyes and got a little upset. "I am only a year younger than you... You don't have to protect me. I'm old enough and you know that can produce a good hex. I can do it. I can help... I don't need protected very much. Please!"

"Promise me you'll stay here, Ginny. Promise!" said Harry. Ginny was extremely disappointed and was about to protest, but caught a glimpse of the look in Harry's eyes and stopped, "I promise."

"But if anyone comes in here that isn't supposed to, run. Don't fight. Run. Alright?" said Harry with worry overtaking him. "Fine. But I won't like it." Protested Ginny. Harry really just wanted her to be safe. So he turned around and told everyone where to go and fight. Everyone fled to their destination, except Harry. Harry stayed behind to say goodbye to Ginny. He walked back to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her. Suddenly he felt tears running down his face. He said, "I love you, Ginny." She let go of him and kissed him. After a minute she put her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you too, Harry." She was crying too. Harry hugged her tight. But he knew he had to go. So he let go. He couldn't look at Ginny. If he did it would kill him. He walked towards the door; he could hear Ginny crying behind him. Harry left the room. Walking down the hall, he couldn't think of anything but Ginny. Then he found himself running into Ron. Ron told him that it was getting worse and they needed Harry down to help. Soon they were running and started to fight. Fear running through all of Harry's veins, just thinking, "What will happen now? And what is happening to Ginny and everyone else?"

Meanwhile, Ginny was still standing in the exact spot Harry had left her. Worrying in tears. She took out her wand and thought of all the hexes she would use if she needed to. But she couldn't think straight. All that was on her mind was Harry. Suddenly, she heard a noise. _Oh no! _She thought. She ran to the door and flattened herself against the wall next to it. With her wand at the ready, the door opened. A Death Eater! A random hex shot from Ginny's wand. The Death eater yelped and then flew back. Ginny ran from the room of requirement and sprinted down the stairs to the battle. But there were people blocking her way in the courtyard. She made her way to the front of the crowd and saw Harry on the ground, motionless. "No! Harry!?! No!" A monster grew inside of Ginny. Sadness and Anger bubbled up her stomach. She would kill him. Voldemort was going to pay for this. She couldn't and wouldn't stand for this. She tried to run at the ugly and powerful creature whose name was once Tom Riddle. But Neville held her back. She almost fought him off before tears came streaming out of her._ How could this happen? Everything was going finally right for me, No. I can't let this happen. Please... Harry… No… _she thought. She tried to get a hold of herself and stop crying, but more and more tears came. Ginny was too upset and did not want to let Harry go. Finally, she got what she had wanted for so long. Harry Potter. But when he started to like her too, this happened. Why? _Why him and why me_? she thought. Then, everyone started to fight again. Still, Ginny stood there like she didn't care what happened to her. Harry was gone and she could do nothing about it. She wanted to stay there forever, whether she was killed or not. But Neville dragged her away to a corner on the third floor. He told her to run. Or go to the Room of Requirement. Then he ran off to fight more. She sat there for a few minutes, and would've stayed there longer. But she heard noises and fled for a higher floor. Then she saw three people on her way up higher. She saw Percy hovered over Fred's body and Harry next to Percy. What!? Harry?!! She couldn't believe it! She put a huge smile on her face, but then noticed something.

Fred was not moving. "NO!!" Ginny Screamed. Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing there. He yelled, "Ginny, Run!! Now!! Try to get away! NOW!!" Still, Ginny stood there crying. Harry Ran to her and pushed her lightly to a corner. He screamed, "Ginny, I know this is Hard and believe me it's hard for me too!! But right now to avoid you dieing too, I need you to go!! Now!!" She fled from the corner and down to the great hall, running into battles with death eaters and followers of Voldemort. She won each time, but barely made it to the great hall. She saw her mother, father, and classmates fighting the enemy. She saw Bellatrix and ran to fight her. Hermione tried to help Ginny and fought Bellatrix with her. Then a huge green light came crashing toward her. But Ginny was ready. She knew she was going to die. She tried to move and the curse missed her by an inch. A huge relief took over Ginny. But then she found herself being pushed aside by her own mother. Ginny went to fight another battle. Everything was silent to her. She didn't know how long it would take to finish this night. Would she die or survive? What was going to happen to the rest of her family and Harry? She really didn't want anything to happen to Harry. Her heart and mind were racing. Suddenly she was backed against the wall. Everyone had stopped fighting. Was it over?? No. Harry and Voldemort were circling in the center, wands ready to strike its victim. Then nothing. Ginny had been knocked to the floor by a spell. She was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's over

Harry had looked over for one second and saw Ginny on the hard, stony floor. Anger erupted inside of Harry. He started to breathe harder and harder. Tears raced down his cheeks. He heard Voldemort say with laughter, "Love hurts! AHAHAHA!!" Harry couldn't take it. His hand and arm moving at the speed of light, dieing to destroy Voldemort for what he did. "EXPELLIARMIS!"

There he was, shriveling into nothingness. But Harry did not smile. He was still too angry. To make sure Voldemort was gone, Harry kicked the shriveled up body. For sure, Voldemort was dead. He ran to Ginny's lifeless body, and saw her beautiful face, motionless. Fresh tears came from his eyes. Mrs. Weasley bent down to her daughter's body, only to feel her pulse. She gasped. "Her heart is beating, but very slowly." Harry's eyes darted to Ginny's face once again. "Please… Ginny… please…no… please… Ginny…" cried Harry, repeating those words over and over again. Mrs. Weasley felt Ginny's pulse again. Once again, a gasp. But this was different, she didn't say anything more. At once, Harry new what happened. He panicked. "No…" He put his hand on her neck to feel her pulse for himself. Nothing. "NO!" he screamed. More tears came running down his cheek faster than the rain fell. He still hadn't taken his hand off her neck. One of his tears fell from his face and landed on Ginny's. Suddenly, she started shaking. Faster and faster she shook. Almost Vibrating, Ginny stopped. She was still once again. "No…" whispered Harry. Then her eyes opened. "What?" asked Harry. "Ginny?"

She was back. Ginny was alive! Harry didn't waist one second. He smiled for the first time in a long while. Then, he hugged her. Ginny was very confused. "What is going on?" she asked quietly so only Harry could hear her. He finally let go of her, smiled, and hugged her again. He said, "Ginny, I thought I lost you. Oh my god. I thought I lost you, Ginny."

Still, Ginny wanted to know what happened. Harry picked her up off of the floor and helped her stand up. She looked around to see her family and friends standing around her. Almost everyone had been crying. Even Dean Thomas. Suddenly, her arm pained with excruciating harm. She screamed in pain and almost fell to the floor again, but Harry caught her before she did. He held her up while Mrs. Weasley tried to see what was wrong. But Ginny wouldn't let go of her arm. Ginny screamed again. Harry was strong enough to pull her hand away from her arm. At once he saw what was wrong with it. Voldemort's face was moving on her arm. It whispered, "You'll pay…" then it disappeared. And Ginny fell to the ground, breathing very, very hard. Again, Harry bent down and picked her up. Still in his arms, she said, "Harry, Look at my arm." He was confused. It disappeared didn't it? He looked at her arm and saw the letters TMR. This stood for Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was a scar, one exactly like Harry's scar. She looked up at him. They looked into each other's eyes. Harry was so happy to finally look into those beautiful brown eyes that he loved. Harry could finally be with her again. He could finally be happy without worrying about her getting hurt. Ginny was happy they both survived. Now they would both be happy together. Harry didn't care that everyone was watching, not even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so he kissed Ginny passionately. Everyone said, "Awwwww…" and suddenly everything nothing mattered to Harry or Ginny. They both knew everything was okay now. No more worrying about safety or sadness. Nobody would tear them apart. Nothing could stop them now. Finally they broke apart. They looked around and saw everyone staring and smiling. Ginny laughed and kissed him again.

Later that night, The Weasleys and Harry were back at the burrow. Everyone was upset still. Even though Voldemort was gone, so was Fred. Mrs. Weasley stayed up in her room ever since they got home because she didn't want to let her children to see her cry. Mr. Weasley also stayed up with Mrs. Weasley. But George was more depressed than anyone. He lost his twin brother. And know one knew how he felt. Ron and Hermione were out in the back yard looking at the stars and trying to forget. But no one could. Harry was on the bottom step, but then he stopped. He heard Ginny sitting on the couch, crying and mumbling to herself. Then Harry walked down into the living room. Ginny looked up and wiped her eyes. "Hi Harry" she said trying to smile. But she just put her head down and cried more. Harry had just finished crying himself. He walked to Ginny and sat on the couch next to her. He put her arm around her and lifted her chin. He hugged her and started to cry again. Both sobbing, they let go of each other. She said, "I love you, Harry. Thank you."

"I love you too, Ginny. Wait. Why are you thanking me?" he asked. Ginny smiled weakly and said, "You were there. You were there when Fred died, and you tried. You were there to save me. You were there to help me. And you didn't stop helping me. That's why I'm thanking you."

Harry smiled. He saw a twinkle in Ginny's eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheek. She reached up and kissed him. "You should get some rest." said Harry. He got up and put his hand out for Ginny to take. She waited a moment, and then took his hand. They both walked upstairs and into Ginny's room. She laid down in her bed. She looked up at Harry and he said, "Goodnight Ginny. I love you." Then he kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Goodnight, baby." She smiled and laid down. Harry smiled back and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything's different

The next morning Ginny walked downstairs to see everyone at the kitchen table. "Well Good morning Sleepy-head." said Mrs. Weasley. No sadness had left the room from yesterday. No one talked, just sat quietly and ate their breakfast. Once everyone was done eating, they all went off to do their chores. Mrs. Weasley told Ginny and Ron to get the gnomes out of the yard, so Harry helped them. While throwing the last gnomes, Harry looked over to Ginny, who was sitting on the ground smiling at how much fun she was having. He walked over to Ginny and sat next to her on the ground. She said, "Everything's different now. Everything's going to change isn't it? The smile on both of their faces faded away. "Yes….. But it just means new things to try out." Harry said slowly. More tears fell from her eyes. Then she got up and looked for more gnomes because she couldn't let him see her cry anymore. Later that day, Harry was making his bed while Ron was sending things flying across the room when he was supposed to be cleaning his room. After a few minutes, Ron piped up. "So, uhh… do you wanna play some Quidditch tomorrow?" he said. Harry responded, "Sure. Are we gonna play two on two again?" They both decided they were going to play with Ginny and Hermione. "Speaking of Ginny and Hermione…" stated Ron. The two girls walked in the room. Hermione walked over to Ron and sat on the chair of his desk. Meanwhile Ginny went to sit on Harry's bed. Hermione started the conversation with, "So what have you two been doing?" The boys told them about what they had planned for tomorrow. Ginny seemed overjoyed at the idea while Hermione just agreed to make Ron happy. "Oh! I almost forgot! Ron, can you come with me for a second? I have a surprise for you." Ron and Hermione left the room. Then it was just Harry and Ginny. Harry started to say something but Ginny asked her question first. "Harry, are we together again?" she said. Harry was shocked at her question. "Yeah of course we are. Aren't we?" he said. Ginny told Harry that she wanted to, but she didn't know for sure. Again Harry said, "Well I want us to be together too. So are we?" Ginny smiled and said, "Yeah."

Harry smiled and walked over to his bed. He sat next to Ginny and looked into her eyes. Harry started to lean in to her, but before their lips met, she said, "You scared me." Harry was confused at this point. He said, "What?"

"When I saw you lying in the courtyard. When you were pretending to be dead. You scared me." She said slowly. He told her he wanted to let her know that he was alive, but he couldn't. Ginny understood but she still had a frown on her face. He lifted her chin and pulled her into a hug. Ginny's head rested on his shoulder. She said, "You're amazing." Harry responded with, "You aren't so bad your self." Then he laughed. It finally put a smile on Ginny's face. Once they broke apart, Ginny looked up at him and kissed him. Then suddenly, the door was opening. They stopped kissing and saw Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway. Hermione was smiling as if she expected it! So Ron said, "Oh, don't stop on out account. We'll join you if you want." Hermione punched him lightly. Harry and Ginny both laughed. Ginny nicely told them that they could stay. And soon enough, they were all talking about how it was all over. Voldemort was gone and everyone was safe. Everything would be okay from now on. But still, everything changed. Fred was gone, no more worrying, and now everyone was mostly happy.

After the group's discussion, Mrs. Weasley came upstairs and asked Ron to help her do the wash for once. Ron wasn't happy about it, but he did it. Ginny and Hermione started talking about hexes. It turned into an argument when Hermione insisted that Ginny shouldn't use hexes when some one makes her mad. It got so bad Ginny would've hexed Hermione, but Harry reminded her of the restriction of under aged magic. Soon enough, it was almost eleven o'clock. Ginny and Hermione went to their room and fell asleep. But Harry couldn't sleep in his own room. He just thought _this isn't fair! Everyone treats me different now. I don't get to see anyone happy. And plus, Ginny isn't happy either. She smiles sometimes, and I know we are happy together, but I know she always thinks of Fred. I don't blame her… I want everything to be back the way it was… _Harry was soon in tears. And he didn't fall asleep that night.

Around six in the morning, Harry decided he would never fall asleep. So he got up and walked downstairs. He didn't expect to see anyone, but Ginny was sitting with a cup of tea at the kitchen table. When he walked into her sight, she looked up. Harry immediately noticed tears running down her cheeks. When she saw him she turned around and tried to wipe her tears so Harry wouldn't notice, but Harry had already seen her. He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her. He put his hands on her waist and made her look into his eyes. At first she couldn't look at him, but eventually she gave in and looked at him. He lifted her chin and said to her, "Ginny, I miss him too." And with that more tears came trembling down her face. While wiping her tears away he said, "It'll be okay. I promise." Then he pulled her into a hug. Then he started stroking her hair. Suddenly, fresh tears came from Harry's eyes. When they broke apart, Ginny looked up at him and saw his tears. She laughed and said that she was sorry for being like this. Harry told her she shouldn't be sorry for something she couldn't help. Eventually they stopped crying and made breakfast. They talked until someone walked downstairs. And that person was Ron. He joined them and they all ate and talked. When everyone was downstairs, Mrs. Weasley sent everyone to do chores. So they all kept busy for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Where?

Later that night, Ginny was sitting in her room, alone. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley burst into her room. Her mother seemed very angry. She almost yelled, "Why aren't you doing your jobs?!" Ginny wasn't surprised because her mother has been acting like this ever since the battle at Hogwarts. Ginny said quietly, "I finished them." Mrs. Weasley rattled on an on with more and more chores for her to do. So Ginny stormed out of the room to do her unwanted chores.

Once she finished all of her chores, it was eleven at night. She ran to her room and laid flat on her bed. She sighed deeply and thought about how horrible everything has been. Ginny looked at her ceiling and thought, _I HATE THIS!! Now that he's gone Mom has gone ballistic! Everyone is different and George doesn't even joke around anymore! I can't take this much longer… _She sighed again and heard her door open. Before she looked up to see her mother, she said, "Mom! I am done with-" then she stopped. It was Harry. She sat up and said, "Oh… sorry Harry. I thought you were Mom." He laughed and closed her door behind him. Harry walked over to Ginny and sat on the bed with her. They started talking about how annoying and tiring it was at the burrow. Then Harry said, "I mean this isn't fair. She just wants us to forget about-" then he stopped himself. Ginny looked into his eyes and almost started to cry again. But she stopped herself. She thought he didn't need to see her cry anymore. Harry was about to apologize, but Ginny spoke first, "I don't understand why everyone thinks this will go on forever. Yes, Fred is dead. And he always will be! Everyone will be sad about it but we will eventually go back to normal! I hate this!"

Harry was taken aback by the words Ginny just said. She hadn't said his name ever since he died. And Harry could tell Ginny was angry now. "I'm Sorry." He said quietly. Ginny noticed how she acted and said, "Harry. Why would you be sorry? I'm overreacting. I should be the one to say sorry. And I am."

"No Ginny. I am the reason he's dead. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've ever happened. It's all my fault." He said with his head down. Suddenly, he felt a quick pain on his cheek. Ginny had just slapped him. "How could you say that?! You know it isn't true! So just stop!" Then Harry looked at Ginny. She had an expression with not only anger, but disappointment. "Ginny! You know it is! So stop trying to make me feel better." he yelled. Ginny didn't move. She just looked at Harry and said, "Get out! And guess what?! We're through!" Harry felt a sudden pain in his stomach after it did a few flips. Then he said slowly, "What?"

Ginny didn't want to break up with Harry, but she was sick of all the drama. "Look, Harry. I _really really_ like you. Love you actually. And I do _not_ want to break up with you. But I just realized- I have to do something…alone…" said Ginny. Both of them did not speak for ages. Neither one of them knew how long this would last. Finally, Harry said, "Please… just… let's try one more time… please Ginny…" it looked as if Ginny was about to cry her eyes out again, and she couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears came striding down her face as she said, "Harry, I want to… believe me… but I have to do this one thing alone… so please… don't make this harder for us… I'm sorry… so sorry…" Ginny put her hand on his cheek. Harry took hold of her hand while tears actually came out of his eyes. Once she pulled her hand away, she said, "I'm so sorry, Harry. Maybe we'll find our place in this world sometime else… but not now…" He nodded even though he did not want to. He couldn't take it. So he got up and walked toward the door. For the last time, he turned around to see Ginny. Her head was facing downwards and he could see tears dripping to the floor. Then he walked out the door and ran to his room where Ron and he were sleeping. Then he thought_ I can't handle this. I can't see Ginny when we aren't together. I can't watch us fall apart… I've got to go… but where? Oh I don't care. I have money. _So he got up and started packing all of his belongings. And it didn't matter how loud he was because Ron wouldn't wake for a marching band.

Meanwhile Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table with all of her possessions. _God! I wish I could've told Harry where I am going… well I couldn't have because I have no idea where I am going. Well at least I left a note for everyone…what am I waiting for? I've got to go… I can't take this… _she thought. So she slowly got out of her chair. She picked up all of her bags and headed towards the door. Then she felt herself bump into someone. She couldn't see who it was, but saw the outline. She pulled out her wand and asked who was there. Then she saw a light go on from the tip of a wand. She noticed the person as Harry. She put away her wand and sighed deeply. "You scared me!" she said. He said that she did the same thing to him. Then Ginny noticed he had all of his bags with him. Both of them said at the same time, "Where are you going? I asked you first! Are you running away?! I won't let you!" Then a silence fell between them. Finally Harry said, "Why are you running away?" Ginny looked straight at him and said, "I can't take it. I can't see you when I'm not with you or it will kill me. And plus, everything has changed. Wait a minute… where are you going and why?" Harry was afraid this question was coming up. So he said, "The same reason as you… and I have no idea where I am going." Ginny told him she had nowhere to go either. Suddenly the clock hit two thirty AM. "Well. I got to go. Maybe I'll see you again someday." said Ginny. Harry walked towards Ginny and hugged her. Before they broke apart, Ginny loosened her grip and kissed Harry. Once they let go, they grabbed their bags and walked each other out to the end of the property. "So… Bye…" Harry said. Ginny nodded and started to walk on the side of the road. But out of nowhere, Harry said…………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gone Together

Harry said, "Ginny! Come with me!" Ginny stopped and turned around. She asked him if he really meant it. Harry couldn't let her go, so he dropped his bags and hugged her again. "Yes Ginny. I mean it and I love you… I can't let you go." Harry leaned in to kiss her, but they saw a light go on in a distance. They both looked at it for just a moment and noticed what had just happened. Some one was in the kitchen at the burrow! Someone could spot them! "Run!" said Ginny in a hurried whisper. So they gathered their bags and ran down the road. After an hour or two, they came to the Lovegood house. They were about to pass it up when Ginny stopped Harry. "We should go say hello." She said. Harry wanted to see Luna again, but her father could rat them out to where they might be. He shared this thought with Ginny and she agreed. So they kept walking farther and farther away from home. Soon enough, they came to a little town with a hotel, a few shops, and a bank. And now the sun was rising and the Weasley's would realize that they were gone. And soon enough, they would come here to look for Harry and Ginny. "Ginny, we need to hide. Your family will be looking for us soon. And plus, we need to get some rest." said Harry. Ginny agreed and suggested going to the hotel. Harry decided they should hide their identity because they could be described easily. Since Ginny wasn't allowed to use magic at the time, Harry changed her hair color to black. And Harry used the spell Hermione used on him when they were being brought to the Malfoy Manor to change his own appearance. So they walked into the hotel and asked for a room. Finally, they got settled in and fell asleep very fast.

Ginny awoke to sunlight through the hotel curtains. She felt Harry's arms tightly around her. She opened her eyes and looked around. Eventually she pushed Harry's arms off of her waist and got up. Ginny sorted through her clothes and picked some to wear. So she went into the bathroom and took a shower. A few minutes later, Harry woke up with hunger in his stomach. He got up and heard the shower running. He decided he would take a shower after Ginny. But he called the front desk and asked where a good place to eat would be. He got a few suggestions and wrote down the address of a diner close by. When both of them were ready to leave, they made sure they both couldn't be recognized. So they checked out of the hotel and headed towards the diner. When they walked in the door, they saw some people the hoped never to see for a while. Ron and Hermione! Ginny looked up at Harry and had an expression of worry on her face. They were seated at the table next to Ron and Hermione's. They both sat on one side of the table so their backs would face their friends. Ron and Hermione were talking about Harry and Ginny. "I wonder if they are together. You know… eh… running away together." stated Ron. "Well of course they're together, Ron. I mean honestly. What are the odds of a couple running away separately, from the same house, on the same night?" Hermione said. Ron agreed and was about to say something, but Hermione knew what he was about to say and said it first, "Ron! Well… they might… what if they ran away to… you know…" Ron laid his head on the table. Then he said, "Well, I do kinda understand why they wouldn't tell us. They knew we'd get uncomfortable with it. But if they come back married… uh… Mum will be pissed. And so will everyone else… And to add to that, we wouldn't get to be there. That's why I'd be mad."

"Me too." agreed Hermione. After they said those words, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry had never thought about asking Ginny to marry him, other than one time. But then, Ron and Hermione got up and walked around all the tables. When they got to Harry and Ginny's table, Ginny put some of her dyed, black air in front of her face so it looked as if she was gothic and Harry put his hood up. Ron and Hermione described Harry and Ginny as if they still looked like their normal appearance. Ginny got very nervous, but blurted out, "Nope haven't seen 'em sorry bye." Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry knew that Hermione thought Ginny was rude. So Ron and Hermione walked out of the diner and to a different store. Harry put his hood down and Ginny removed her hair from her face. "That was really close." She said. Harry agreed, but really wished he could talk to them. After Harry and Ginny were done eating, they got up and decided to hit the road. Now that they weren't tired and full of food, they could get farther than they did the other day. They walked until their feet literally wouldn't let them walk anymore. So they sat down against a tree and rested for a while. Then, Ginny remembered what Ron and Hermione were talking about. The Weasley's thought Harry and Ginny were getting married. Ginny mentioned this thought to Harry. "Well… we have kinda been going out for a year, but still." Harry said. And after that there was a long silence. Then, Harry piped up and said, "Well… What would be wrong with getting married?" Ginny looked up to him and said, "Nothing. But we're still really young. I mean, I would love to marry you… but still, think of the effect."

"I know what you mean… but if we love each other, what's the point of waiting? We'd be like your parents."

"So now what?" said Ginny. Harry smiled at her. But then he said, "Let's wait until we get settled somewhere. And then we can get married." Ginny smiled and told him that would be fine with her. Soon it got dark, and they were miles away from any shelter. So they lay under the tree and slept under the stars. They were very grateful that the weather was calm that night. And the only question now was, where would they stop and settle? And When? Ginny was shivering in her sleep. BAM! A huge noise inside of Ginny's head exploded. She could see a dark scenery. There was a strange man in small town stalking around and sneaking so no one would see him. Then again, BAM!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Dream

The man walked up to a hotel and looked through the windows of each ground window. Apparently he didn't find what he was looking for. BAM! Again and again. More and more people falling to the hard, concrete sidewalk. Sometimes it wasn't even a person, sometimes it was a harmless bird or fox. But every time, BAM! Soon enough he walked into the hotel. The night guard asked who he was, but the only thing that came from his mouth was a faint word the night guard did not know of. But then he couldn't think at all. He fell to the ground with a _clunk clunk_. The mysterious man coldly smiled. Then he ran up the stairs trying not to make a sound. But his boots squeaked when he walked. Fortunately for the man no one woke up. He seemed to be following a trail. But there was nothing to follow. The pulled down his hood which revealed his face.

He was in his mid forties. But he looked older with a look of defeat on his face. But Ginny's mind couldn't figure out what he actually looked like because of his glasses. They where an odd shape with blue lenses. Something was weird about these glasses. _Look_! Something seemed to be moving in the glasses. Small, red flashes of light moved within the glasses, but only in the lenses. What could this be? Something wasn't right. The man soon stopped at a door on the third floor. He opened it with his wand and looked inside the dark room. Nobody was in the room except for the man with the odd glasses. A rage of anger filled his face and actions. He yelled, "AHHHH!!!" His voice had a low pitched tone, and it sounded very, very scary. And with that he heard loads of footsteps above him. He new what he had done now. He swore in a murmured tone. Then he was gone with a sudden _pop_! Then another BAM! But this one was different. It was bigger and louder than anything Ginny had ever heard before. And the funny thing was, it hit her. BAM!

Ginny awoke with a very loud scream. She sat up, breathing very hard. Harry woke up and said in a worried tone, "Ginny! Are you okay?!" She was still breathing heavily and she didn't answer. "Ginny! Talk to me, please! Ginny what happened?!" Once she got her breath back she whispered, "N-never mind, I-it was just a nightmare." Harry didn't take that answer. "No. Ginny, Tell me."

"Why should I tell you? You've never told me any of your dreams or secrets when I asked for them." She said. Harry tried to give an excuse for that, so he said, "That's not fair. All of those dreams and secrets were about Voldemort. I couldn't tell you. I would've put you in danger." Ginny was soon frustrated and said, "Oh! So you couldn't tell me because you'd put me in danger, but you could tell Ron and Hermione?!?"

"Ginny! They were involved! It's not my fault. Please… just…"

"You know what? This is stupid. We can't turn against each other now. We're all we've got. I'm sorry." She said. Harry agreed and apologized as well. Ginny said, "Well I guess I'll tell you. You'll know." Harry then said, "Okay."

"Well, I guess I was watching the scene. T-there was a man, Dark and Mysterious. And he had s- some sort of weird pair or glasses on. A- and something red was moving within them. I dunno what though… anyways. The m-man was walking around a familiar town, and he was going through this hotel, also familiar. But he was looking for something or… s-someone. He was tracking something… b-but there wasn't any evidence of anything to track. And then he opened one of the doors but nobody was in there. He got r-really angry and screamed. Then, loads of people came rushing to see what happened. But I think he disapperated before anyone saw him. And t-then…" she trailed off. Harry understood though. "But… he's gone. I mean, Voldemort is dead. He shouldn't have any followers anymore. I mean… they would've all gave up." He said. Ginny still couldn't grasp the fact, even though she wanted to. She said, "I know. But that's why it's scaring me."

There was a silence. For a long while, neither of them said anything. Then Harry spoke up, "Well, there isn't a hotel around here, Or anything for that matter. So… well right now we're okay. Are you gonna be okay?" Ginny was still silent. She finally said, "I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess…" She sent Harry a weak smile. Then he wrapped his arms around her and eventually, they both fell asleep. Again and again Ginny saw the same scene. Over and over, but she never awoke. She knew nothing was near her and Harry. Nothing was close enough to hurt them. So after a long time of dreaming that same dream, her mind got the awful thought out of her system.

At about seven in the morning, she awoke again. This time she was feeling slightly nervous. The weather was getting colder and colder everyday. "We need to get somewhere indoors." Ginny whispered to herself.

When Harry woke up he noticed his arms were wrapped around Ginny's waist. He looked down at her and saw her lying there half asleep. Once Ginny was fully awake she told Harry they needed to go somewhere with buildings and hotels. "Harry, what's that coming toward us?" she said in a worried tone. Harry looked at the sky and saw a large bird flying towards them. An owl! It landed on top of Ginny's suitcase and plucked out its leg. The letter attached was addressed as _Ginny Weasley_. The couple stared at it for a moment, and then Ginny took the letter from the owl. Then she noticed there were two letters. The letter on the back of Ginny's was addressed to Harry. They both looked at each other. _Oh no! Mum probably sent me a howler! _Ginny thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Place to Settle

Ginny wondered what the letter would say. _Well, I can't wait forever_. So Ginny opened the message and surprisingly, it didn't come to life. Harry didn't open his yet. He wanted to wait until he knew what Ginny's was like. Ginny opened the letter and started reading.

_Ginny… Where are you? Your mum is going nuts, No, worse than nuts. She has already gone through the crying phase. But now she is in-between the phase of anger and killing someone. Honestly Ginny, where are you? What is going on and why did you leave? Are you with Harry? Everyone in the family is worried sick. And I mean that literally. George was sad enough already and now you leave and make him think horrible things and sometimes share the thoughts with everyone. Believe me they are not good ideas either. Please, If you won't come back at least send us a long, descriptive letter telling us important information. And your mother refuses to send you a letter so I had to do it for her. You're very lucky this isn't a howler! Come on Ginny, come home! We've already went out and looked for you and Harry loads of times. Please Please Please give us some contact! ASAP!_

_-Hermione-_

Ginny was so concentrated on the letter she barely noticed Harry hovering over her shoulder reading it. Once they both finished, they were surprised at how nice that was compared to what they thought it would be. "Wow. We've really made a mess here." Harry said. Ginny didn't speak for a long time. She started crying silently. Harry put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "We need to go back or at least have contact with them. I can't take this. And when she mentioned George, I… I didn't mean to hurt him more…" she sniffed. Harry hugged his soon-to-be fiancée. "I know. I'll tell you what. We'll disapperate somewhere and settle there for a few days. We'll get married and then we can try to go back to the burrow if your Mum let's us. And if she doesn't, then we'll go back to the place we were at before. And we'll send them as many letters as we need to. Okay?" Harry said. Ginny looked up at him and nodded slowly. Harry reached down and kissed her. After a minute or two, Ginny pulled away unwillingly. Harry smiled at her then opened the letter he got. It was from Ron, but basically saying the same thing as Hermione did. Harry sighed. So they both got up and gathered their things. Once everything was together, Harry took Ginny's hand and told her to get some air in her lungs. Ginny then felt a force pushing against her from all directions. She could barely breathe, she felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. But then it was over. Gasping for breath, she couldn't even speak. When she looked up she saw a statue of three people. There were two parents and a baby. She stared at it for a few minutes. There was something familiar about that family. Harry stood next to her and said, "That's my parents." Ginny looked at her boyfriend's parents and then at the baby. Its face had almost exactly the same face as Harry. She said, "Why are we here?" Harry smiled, "I wanted to come back, and plus, you have to concentrate on the place you want to Apperate. And I couldn't picture somewhere that I didn't know of. So here we are." Luckily not all of Godric's Hollow was muggles only. There were some wizard houses. They walked around the small town and found three houses for sale. "We're in luck" Ginny said. They couldn't buy a house at that moment, so they checked into a hotel for the night.

The next morning they both got up at an early start. They both wrote a letter to be sent to the burrow. The young couple didn't mention where they were, but they told Ginny's family that they were alright and not dead. Since they had no owl to send the letter, they got ready and Apperated to Diagon Alley. They both had loads of things to do. They were both still in disguise so nobody would recognize them (Ginny with black hair and Harry with a disguise spell). First, they went to Magical Menagerie (which is a magical creatures shop). They went inside and looked at all of the owls to see which one they liked. They looked at each owl at the manager even let them hold the owls, but none of them felt right. When they reached the back of the store, they saw one last owl. Harry's eyes widened when he saw it. It was a snowy white color. And it looked like… Hedwig! The manager let the owl sit on Harry's arm. He smiled. This was the one. Ginny agreed. So they bought the owl, but couldn't decide the name for it. Straight after buying the owl, they went to Gringot's. They got enough money to rent a house and supplies. Once they were done with all of their errands, they went to the housing department. The man who assisted them did not at all recognize them. They had no problem renting a house in Godric's Hollow. And soon enough, they were at the front door of the rented house. Ginny and Harry both smiled at the sight of their own house. It took them a long while to get unpacked. Around nine o'clock PM, They were both sitting on the couch resting from all the unpacking. Suddenly, Harry sat up and started to reach into his pocket. Ginny was very confused at this point. Harry had a small blue box in his hand. Then, he opened it. A beautiful diamond ring shone from the box. Ginny's mouth flew open. "Ginny, I know we've been talking about this and here it is. Will you marry me?" said Harry. Ginny smiled and hugged him. "I love you! YES, YES, YES!" She cried. But then both of them stopped celebrating and asked each other, How to tell the Weasleys? _Oh boy, here we go_. "Let's get married first, and then go back to tell them." Ginny said. "Tushay." Harry said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Burrow

Harry and Ginny were soon at an old couple's house. Those two people were legally allowed to wed people. Both Harry and Ginny were in very nice clothing. "Through sickness and heath…" said the man. But Ginny was only half listening. _Oh my God. Oh my God._ _Oh my God _Was all that was running through her head. Then she calmed herself down enough to listen what the man said. Then she repeated something that she couldn't remember because she was so nervous. Harry did the same. And soon enough she was saying, "I do." And right after that, she smiled from ear to ear. Then Harry kissed her lightly. "Thank you, sir!" Harry said enthusiastically. And right after that they went home to their rented house and sat on the couch once more. But this time they were celebrating by kissing. But then an owl came swooping through the open window, and they broke apart. Ginny took the letter from the owl and read…

Dear Harry and Ginny:

Please come to the burrow tonight at six o'clock. Please. And there are no strings attached. We promise.

Love,

Mrs. Weasley/Mom.

"Well, it's 5:30 now… are we gonna go?" said Harry. Ginny was shocked. "Are you serious? You really wanna go? What if they like… I dunno… Jinx us or something?" Ginny said. Harry reminded her that they said there were no strings attached. After 10 minutes, they decided they would go to the burrow. So they quickly got ready and met in the living room. They were both extremely nervous and held each others hands. Harry concentrated as hard as he could, and then what felt like a tube getting smaller and smaller tightened around them. Barely breathing, they suddenly felt a cool breeze coming over them. They both opened their eyes and saw very tall house they recognized as the Burrow. Extremely nervous, they both walked up to the back door and knocked lightly. Suddenly, they heard a large number of footsteps rushing towards the door. Harry and Ginny took a step backwards just before the door opened. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur came running out to them. After almost being suffocated by everyone's hugs, they were rushed inside to the living room. Everyone sat down and asked loads of questions. Ginny screamed to them all, "Please! Everyone be quiet and we'll tell you everything." Then the room went silent. "Thank you. Now Harry and I didn't plan to run away together, we just kinda… saw each other on the way out of here. We were both running away on the same night. So that's how we're together now. But for a while, we were on the run. And then we rented a house for now and well…" Ginny looked at Harry. "You tell them. I can't do it." He said. Ginny nervously said, "Well… after we rented the house… well… we… I'll just tell you that I am no longer a Weasley." Still, everyone was silent, and 18 eyes were staring at them. Mrs. Weasley started to cry. Ginny rushed over to her and started saying, "Mum, I am so sorry! It's just well… just think of it as you and Dad. You got married at my age." Ginny was almost in tears because she hated disappointing her mother. And Mr. Weasley just sat there staring at them, not necessarily in a threatening way and not in a sad way. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and walked over to them. "Listen guys, I am really sorry. I know you wanted to be there." Ron and Hermione's heads shot to his eyes. "How did you know that?" Ron said. Harry explained how they were at the diner when they were. "Yes. We obviously figured that out when we saw Ginny's black hair." said Hermione. Harry then thought of something. "Listen, we are gonna do a reenactment though. So you could be there." Harry said it loud enough so everyone could hear. It was silent again. And Mrs. Weasley stopped crying. "And you can pick where we'll do it. And help plan and everything." Ginny said to her mother and father. Harry and Ginny stood at each other's side and took a step back. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to explode. She had gone through the stage of sadness, but here was the worst part, Anger. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU RAN AWAY FOR TWO WEEKS AND THEN COME BACK MARRIED?! YOU TWO ARE OUT OF YOUR MINDS! NO ONE CAN STOP YOU FROM GETTING MARRIED BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST LET US KNOW!!!" She screamed. Nobody in the room has ever heard Mrs. Weasley scream like that. "YOU TWO ARE SO SELFISH AND IRRISPONSIBLE!" she yelled. Harry looked down at Ginny. There was a look on her face he had never seen before; it was a mix of sadness, desperation, and something else no one could tell. Ginny started crying quietly. But soon enough, Ginny got her words straight, "That's really what you think of me, Mum?" She said quietly. Mrs. Weasley's face softened, but not by much. Then silence, all that could be heard was Mrs. Weasley's heavy breathing. Then, Ginny's mood had completely changed. "Fine then. I hope you're happy because you won't be at the reenactment, Mum. I want only people who love us enough to be happy for us to be at out wedding. So I hope you'll come to your senses sooner or later. Good-bye everyone. We'll write, okay? And see you all later." Ginny said. Then she grabbed Harry's hand and strode out into the backyard. Harry stopped her before she could ask him to disapperate back to Godric's Hollow. "Ginny listen. I think it's a little harsh to not invite her to our wedding." Harry said. Ginny was taken aback by his statement. "So you think we should just forgive her after how she yelled at us like that!?" Ginny questioned. But Harry didn't have time to answer because Ron and Hermione came rushing after them. "Harry! Ginny! Don't leave yet! Please!" Hermione pleaded. Ginny assured them they wouldn't be staying if they had to see Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny, can we at least see where you're staying?" asked Ron. Harry and Ginny nodded and they all took each other's hands. Then they all went through the familiar tight tube.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ron and Hermione in Godric's Hollow

And the four teenagers were in Godric's Hollow. They were all in front of a small but charming two-story house. Ron and Hermione were not surprised that they would pick Godric's Hollow to live. So they all walked into the blue house. Ron and Hermione both toured the house and then went into the kitchen with Harry and Ginny. They all sat down and talked about everything that had happened to them in their time apart. "Really, we could've used a break from Mum's nagging obsession with you two." complained Ron. Hermione surprisingly did not argue. "So what did she do?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione both groaned and started rubbing their arms. "Honestly, she was going mad! She cried half the time for you two and…" Hermione then trailed off. She was going to say Fred. Silence. "Anyways… um, well, the other half of the time she took all of her anger out on us. She made us do all the chores you could ever think of two-hundred times a day." Hermione continued. "Oh please, she couldn't of made you do that much." Ginny argued. "Oh but she did." stated Ron. After that conversation, they all laughed and talked. And soon it was getting really late. "Well you guys could sleep in the second bedroom tonight if you want." Harry said. Ron and Hermione agreed and went up to bed. Once Harry and Ginny got up to their room, Harry suddenly kissed Ginny and shut the door. Ginny had no idea Harry would kiss her at that moment, but she didn't pull away. Then Harry deepened the kiss. Soon enough, they we in full make- out mode. Still kissing, Harry led her farther into the room and by the bed. They both sat on the bed and leaned back. Harry was almost on top of her when someone knocked on the door. They stopped. "Yeah?" Harry asked. Outside the door came a male voice they recognized as Ron's. "Hey where is the bathroom?" Ginny smiled and pushed Harry to the other side of the bed playfully. "Hey you better come back!" Harry whispered. Ginny smiled and walked out of the room to show everything to Ron. Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on the bed waiting for Ginny. And once she did come back, she sat next to him. Harry smiled and put his arms around her. "Now, where were we?" Harry whispered. His kissed her lightly. Then again, and again. They were soon making out again. But then, Ginny pulled away. "What? What's wrong?" Harry asked. "It's nothing. Never mind." She answered slowly. Again, she kissed Harry lightly. But he pulled away. "Ginny, what's wrong? Tell me." He said. Ginny mumbled something, but Harry demanded her to tell him. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are here. That's all." She said. Harry was confused. "You don't want them to be here?" Ginny was taken aback. "No! Of course I want them here! It's just…" then she broke off.

"What? Come on Ginny."

"What if they come in like Ron did that one time earlier this year in my room?"

"Oh." Harry understood and he knew where she was going with this. "Well we won't go that far then. But later."

"Harry I want to, believe me. But I think I want to go back to school next year. So, I don't want to be in that specific state at school. But after that, Yes." Ginny said with disappointment.

Harry looked at her and said, "Ginny, don't feel guilty about this. I understand. But when you go back to school, you have to write. Okay?" Ginny smiled at her husband's understanding. Harry kissed her lightly again. "I love you." He said to her. She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you too Harry."

The next morning, Ginny awoke with Harry's arms around her. It was still dark in their room, which made Ginny tired again. She closed her eyes but could not get back to sleep. She remembered that dream she had about the man in the hotel. And last night when she was sleeping, the dream replayed itself. Now Ginny wondered why she would be having this dream. There she lay with her husband's arms around her; she then got up and dressed to go downstairs. Once she was down in the kitchen, she put a kettle on the stove to boil hot water. Ginny sat down at the table and looked at her arm. The initials of TMR were still perfectly clear on her skin. She sighed deeply and put her head in her arms. Ginny didn't know how long she was sitting there, but when the kettle steamed she got up and made tea. A few minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs. "Oh! Hi, Hermione. Care to join me?" Ginny said. Hermione smiled and sat across from Ginny. "So… have you thought about the reenactment lately?" Hermione asked. Truthfully, she hadn't. "Not really. But, you could help me if you want to." Ginny said. "Really?"

Harry woke up and saw that Ginny was gone. He got up and dressed, but instead of going downstairs, he went down the hall and onto the balcony. There he found his best friend, Ron. "Hey Harry." He said. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"So did you sleep well?"

"Actually, Yes. It was very comfortable. Nice choice on the house."

"Thanks Ron."

Then, there was something in the distance flying towards them. _Oh Great_. _Another owl coming_. But this time it was addressed to Ron. Ron took the letter and opened the sealing. It was from George. They both took a huge breath and opened the letter. Ron started reading the letter. It took a long time for him to finish. Then, Ron put an odd expression on his face. "What does it say Ron?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Burrow again.

"I can't explain it. You read it." Ron said to Harry. He handed the letter to his friend.

**Dear Ron,**

**How could you do this? Don't you think Mum was already stressed out enough? She was already crying her eyes out from what Ginny said to her last night. And now you and Hermione are gone! That's a real good idea, Ron. Listen, if you have to stay away from her, just don't get married. Seriously, either come back or keep in touch (a lot). PLEASE!**

**Your brother,**

**George Weasley**

"Ron, I think all of us need to talk, including everyone at the burrow." Harry stated. Ron was not pleased to go back to the burrow. But once Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny talked it all through; they came to a decision that they would get the reenactment planned and then go back to the burrow. So that night they stayed up late and planned it together. The four friends finished a half of the plans and decided to go to sleep for the night. Once again, Harry and Ginny were lying in their bed. But neither of them could fall asleep. Then, Ginny sat up and made sure Harry was awake. Harry sat up too. "Harry, I am scared to face my mum again. Our last visit was not very pleasant." Ginny whispered. "I know but we can't hide forever." Ginny didn't like the fact, but she did feel guilty about what she said to her mother. Ginny sighed and looked up at Harry who winked down at her. Ginny put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Then she looked up at him again. Harry smiled at her, kissed her. Neither one of them stopped kissing each other for a long while. Harry slid his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss like he always did. Ginny found herself enjoying the moment on the inside and out. She did not care about what she said earlier that week. _We're married now and we can do what we want._ She thought. Harry seemed to know what she was thinking because he guided her farther onto the bed. Soon Harry was on top of her and also enjoying this moment. But then he thought_ I don't wanna get her pregnant at sixteen. What am I thinking? _So he pulled away. "What's wrong?" Ginny said still underneath him. "I agree with what you said yesterday. You're only sixteen and I am only seventeen. We're young." He said slowly and sadly. "And believe me I want to just as much as you do, but still…" he said. Ginny smiled weakly. "I know what you mean. I kinda feel the same way. But when I go back to school, who will stay here with you? I mean, Ron and Hermione can stay if you want. But when I come home next year we'll be fine." She said quietly. Harry agreed. So they both went to sleep.

When they got up they got ready and walked downstairs to see Ron and Hermione talking at the kitchen table. Immediately, Ron and Hermione suggested planning the rest of the reenactment. Harry and Ginny didn't refuse, and by three o'clock in the afternoon, they had the whole thing planned out. So they decided that they would pay everyone at the burrow a visit at six that night. And all four of them could wait forever for six o'clock. But the time came. They all walked outside and stood in a connected-by-hands circle. And after the literal breath-taking trip, they found themselves in the back yard of the burrow. They slowly walked up to the door and knocked. Mr. Weasley opened the door a few seconds later. He was surprised to see them. "Hi Dad. Listen, we're really sorry for-" Ron tried to say before his father cut him off. "Come in, Come in!" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly. They were rushed into the living room and given a glass full of something they've never seen before. They sat down on the sofa and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come into the room. Ginny took a drink of the clear-scarlet drink. "How and what is it?" Harry asked her. Ginny looked him and fell unconscious onto the couch. Harry gasped and took the goblet out of her hands before she could drop it. He put it on the coffee table and got back to Ginny. Ron and Hermione sat next to her looking at their drinks. They both put it down as if it would kill them. Harry shook Ginny's shoulders and still, she didn't stir a bit. "Ginny…" Then Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room and saw her one and only daughter unconscious on the sofa. But her reaction was not like it should've been, she just smiled. So then she walked over to her daughter and called her husband. Mr. Weasley came in and picked up his daughter. Then he walked upstairs with her. "What have you done, Mum?!" Ron yelled at his mother. "I am showing you what will happen when you mess with the plans. But to bad, I was hoping Harry would drink it first. Then Ginny could have seen this." Mrs. Weasley stated to the three friends. "Mrs. Weasley! This is low even for you! Honestly, give us Ginny back and we'll leave! And not come back!" Hermione yelled. There was only one time she had yelled like that before. "Sorry kids. My daughter is my daughter. And Ron, you should choose the easy way out and drink that poison. You'd be much better off." Mrs. Weasley said. "And for Harry and Hermione, you two should flee now, because you two are banned from this house. And Ron and Ginny, will never be leaving it either. Now, GEORGE!!!" Then George came running down the stairs to grab Harry and Hermione's arms. He forced them out of the house, but when they were outside, George said, "Guys, get out of here. Seriously, Mum made me write that letter. My apologies. But I am gonna get Ron and Ginny out of here. Then I'll Apperate them to your house. And I already asked Lee Jordan if I could live with him. But now, you two have got to go or who knows what she'll do to you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

St. Mungo's Hospital

"No George. I am not leaving Ron or Ginny here. I can't. It's too much like giving up. I won't leave." Harry protested. Hermione planted her feet to the ground as George tried to pull her away from the burrow. "I- am- not- leaving- with- out- them!" Hermione struggled. "Please. If you get out of here I can get them out faster. I can persuade Mum to let me watch them and I will get them out of here! Now go!" George demanded. Silence. "Please! My plan won't work if you two are here!" Harry and Hermione were not pleased at all, but disapperated into Harry and Ginny's little blue house in Godric's Hollow.

*****

"Good job Georgie. Now, I am tired. So can I trust you to watch your siblings and make sure they don't wake up? You'll mostly have to watch Ronald. He isn't poisoned, only put to sleep until his body has had enough rest. Now go please." Mrs. Weasley said. So George walked up to Ron's bedroom, where Ginny and Ron were. He shut the door and ran to his brother's side. He shook him. "Ron! Wake up you lousy git!" George whispered. After a few moments, his brother woke up. "Listen, before you say anything. I need your help. I'll get Ginny, but you have to disapperate all of us to Harry and Ginny's house or where ever you are staying. No time to argue! I am on your side. Now hurry before someone comes in here!" George said. Ron was concentrating as hard as he could, and a few moments later they were in the living room of Harry and Ginny's house. George put Ginny gently on the couch. Then there were loud clunks coming from the stairway. Harry and Hermione came rushing into the room. Harry ran to Ginny's side and looked at her pale, unconscious face. Hermione almost jumped on top of Ron hugging him. Harry looked at his wife and lightly shook her shoulder. She did not wake. Harry tried multiple times to wake her, but no results. "Guys, I really think we need to go to St. Mungo's." Harry said to George, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone walked to the couch and looked at Ginny. "Let's go. Who knows what kind of poison Mum put in her drink?" George said. Harry picked Ginny up and told everyone to disapperate to the lobby of St. Mungo's. Harry held Ginny for support and he they went through the tube without air. Then he was in the lobby of St. Mungo's hospital. Shortly after, Ron, Hermione, and George were next to him. Harry and the others walked to the front desk and asked for assistance immediately. Fortunately, there was no wait. Ginny was put in a room on the 4th floor. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and George were not allowed to be in the room when tests were being taken. So they went to the tea room and got some butterbeer. "I really really hope it isn't that bad." Hermione stated. "Well, it is probably something simple but effective. You know Mum; she wouldn't permanently damage her one and only daughter. And plus, Ginny's tough." George responded. Ron agreed. But Harry didn't say a thing. "Harry, I'm sure she'll be okay." Hermione said softly. Harry looked at his friends. "I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you back here or at Ginny's room." Harry got up and walked back down the hall to Ginny's hospital room. When he was about to push the door open, he was knocked right out of the way. Workers with blue outfits on went rushing into the room. Harry tried to go inside again, but a man came out and said, "I am sorry Mr. Potter, but Ginevra is in surgery right now. We found out what poison she was given. It was a substance that severely damages the memory. It will make her forget events that happened within the last three years. But we are trying to remove the potion before it starts to affect her." Harry's became numb. "Wait. It hasn't affected her yet? And is there anything I can do to make sure the surgery goes right?" Harry asked urgently. "No. The poison she was given doesn't act up until the 3rd day after she drank it. And for now, she just needs your hopes and prayers." said the worker. Then the man proceeded back into the room. Harry sunk down into a chair next to the door._ Forget everything in the last three years? Wait. That means… oh no! She won't remember us together, at all! No! This has to work. She won't remember our first kiss, us being together, Ron bursting into her room earlier this year, the battle at Hogwarts, us running away or… or us getting married!_ Harry buried his face in his hands. "No." he said aloud. Hermione, Ron, and George came down the hall and saw Harry. "Harry, what's going on? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Harry told them everything he knew about what was happening. Hermione started to cry and Ron put his head in his hands just as Harry did. "I am gonna go back to the tea room." said George. Harry sunk back down into his chair. _Please, please be okay._ He thought.

A few hours later the same man who told Harry the situation walked out of the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George sprung from their seats. "What's happening? Did the surgery go okay? Is she awake? Does she remember the past three years? Is-" Harry began. The man cut him off and said, "Mr. Potter calm down. The surgery went fine. But she might not remember the last day or so. She is awake, but only one of you can go in at a time." Everyone looked at Harry. "Alright Mr. Potter, you can go in first. Proceed please." said the man. Harry slowly walked into the room. He walked to Ginny's side and looked at her. She coughed. Harry sat in a chair next to the bed. He took her hand and said, "How are you feeling?" Ginny looked extremely tired. "It's not the best time I've ever had but I'm hanging in." Ginny said softly. "No one will tell me what's going on. How did I get here and why?" Harry kissed and then hugged her. He told her the whole story. And even at the unbelievable parts, she didn't interrupt. Once he was done with the story, she slowly sat up in the bed. "Well I can't say I didn't see this coming. But now we're definitely not getting finance from them anytime soon." She said with a grin. Harry smiled and hugged her again. "I am so glad your okay." He said. "Yeah well now I just wanna go home." said Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

New House, Old House.

"I am sorry Mrs. Potter. You cannot go home until we can be sure all of the poison is out of you." said the main doctor. Ginny was not pleased. "How long will that take?" she asked with a frown. The doctor said a week or so, and then he walked out. "Ginny they only want to make sure your okay." said Hermione. Ginny gave Hermione a look. "Hermione, I absolutely hate hospitals! They just creep me out. And why can't they make sure I don't have any poison in me now?" Ginny said harshly. Ron rolled his eyes and told Ginny to be grateful she is okay. "They can't check you now because your body is still healing from the surgery." Harry said. "Well fine. But I still don't like it." She protested. Harry smiled at her. "But now I am kinda scared to go back to your house because you're Mom might know where you live." Hermione said to Ginny. She sighed. Everyone agreed with that statement. Well, that house is kind of big for us in the first place. Why don't we just move into an apartment with three bedrooms instead?" Harry questioned. A few hours later, they decided to move into an apartment. "Listen, I think all of you should go home. You don't have to suffer here with me." Ginny said to her friends. "Well, I'll stay here and you guys go and pack your stuff. I'll send and owl to the housing department." Harry said. So Ron, Hermione, and George went back to the house and Harry started writing a letter to the housing department. About a half hour later the letter was sent by a hospital owl. "Hey, we never really decided on our owl's name. Got any ideas?" Ginny asked Harry. "I dunno. How about Aerie?" he said. Ginny smiled and nodded. So they named their snowy white owl Aerie. Then suddenly the hospital owl came back though the window with an envelope. Harry took it from the owl and opened it up. "What does it say?" Ginny asked. "It says that the house is now for sale, and we have three days to get a new apartment. No problem." Harry replied. Then Ron, Hermione, and George came back into the room. "Well, I'll be off to Lee's house soon. I'll write, I promise." George said. He walked over to Ginny and gave his little sister a hug. Everyone tried to make him stay but he just raised his hand for silence. After their good-byes, George left and then there were four. "We got a letter from the housing department and it said we have to be out in three days." Ginny said to Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Hermione talked for hours on end. They would've gone father, but the doctor came in at around seven thirty PM. He said that Ginny could leave the next morning after final tests. Ginny was so happy she almost screamed. Later that night when everyone was asleep, Ginny was dreaming again. The same man in her last dream was walking around a small town. He walked out of the graveyard he was standing in. The mysterious man walked past a statue of a family, and then pulled up his hood. He had the same glasses on as before. Then he turned toward a street with tons of houses. He walked for about five minutes and then stopped at a little blue house she recognized as her own. He quietly took his wand out said, "Alohamora." And he walked into the house. He tore everything apart limb from limb. Then he walked upstairs and plunged into each bedroom with the same look on his face as he did in the last dream. He went through every part of the house, not missing anything. When he got done, he screamed louder and scarier than last time. BAM! "AHHHH!" Ginny awoke with a scream. She was sitting up in her bed, breathing hard. Harry woke up when her hand moved away from his. "Ginny are you okay?" he asked. Ginny closed her eyes and nodded as if she was in pain. Harry put one of his hands on her waist and the other in her hand. "Another dream?" he asked again. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Yeah. But I'm fine, really. This one was different though. It was about him again. He was in Godric's Hollow, and he found our house, but we weren't t-there. He got in and ruined everything. I- I think he was looking for us. And h-he got really mad that he didn't find w-what he was looking for. He screamed like he did last time, but way s-scarier. And t-then… there was that huge sound again. Like the cruci…" Ginny wouldn't finish. Harry hugged her. He then looked her in the eyes, "I get it. But there can't be anymore followers. I mean… he's gone. Forever." Harry said. "I know Harry. But it felt so real." She said with tears running down her face. Harry hugged her again. Then he held her hand and said, "Well for now it's okay. You are safe with me here."

*****

The next morning Ginny was in testing and everyone was in the waiting room. "Did Ginny scream last night, because I heard someone?" Hermione asked Harry. "Yeah. But it was just a dream. She's okay." He replied. "Yeah well let's just hope all of the poison is out of her." Ron stated. Everyone agreed with his statement. About an hour later, Ginny walked out of the testing room with a smile from ear to ear on her face. "Thank you doctor!" Ginny said. Then she ran to them and hugged Harry. "Everything is fine! No more poison!" she said. Everyone celebrated joyfully. "Well now, I just wanna go home." Ginny stated. "Oh, well. I bought an apartment! And it is completely perfect!" Harry said. Now they just needed to go to their old house and get their things. So they got ready and Apperated to Godric's Hollow. Then they walked inside the little blue house. Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth. The house was torn apart! "Harry, this is what it looked like last night!" Ginny, almost in tears, whispered to Harry. Ginny clung to Harry's arm as they walked through the house looking for the explanation of this. Hermione sent an owl to the Ministry and told them to come immediately. They searched the house with their wands at the ready. After searching the whole house, they found nothing. Ginny let go of Harry's arm and started to gather her things. She saw that the wardrobe door was cracked open. _The intruder must have not shut the door all the way when he was looking… for whatever he was looking for_. Ginny thought. She walked to the wardrobe to get more of her clothes. She gripped the door handle and opened it. "AHHHHH!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Vision in Kingsley's Office

Ginny's scream was heard from downstairs where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were. There he was, the man from her dream. But he was real this time. He took his wand out and gave her a cold and scary smile. "I found you. HAHAHA!" he said to her. His laugh was just as scary as it was in her dream! Then she screamed as if she was in pain.

Harry burst through the door with Ron and Hermione right behind him to see his wife on the ground panting as if there was no air around her at all. A man in a cloak saw them, gave them the same smile he gave to Ginny a few moments ago, and Apperated. Harry didn't waste time. He ran to Ginny's defense and gently flipped her over so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was still barely breathing. "Ginny, are you okay? Please, please be okay." Then a thought hit Harry in the head. "Was that him? Is he the one?" he asked softly but urgently. "Was that who?" Hermione asked nervously. After a few minutes, Ginny got her breath back. She looked at Harry through her tear-filled eyes, "That was him, Harry. He used the Cruciotous Curse on me. But before he did, he said he found me and laughed like he did before. He's after me Harry! Why does he want me?! What did I do wrong?! Harry, what's going to happen?! He might show up again and-" Ginny said through her many tears rushing down her face. She would've gone on, but Harry cut her off, "Ginny we're getting out of here." He said to her. Then he pulled her into a hug. She was crying more than ever. He tightened his arms around her back and put a hand in her hair. She was shaking, and kept her arms wrapped around his neck. Ron came into the room with Ministry workers behind him. A few of them rushed towards Ginny and Harry and started asking questions. And the rest of them went to search the house. The few workers by tried to get Ginny to talk to them, but she just clung to Harry and cried very hard. "Should we take them to the Ministry?" A woman asked another. The workers looked worried but decided to take them to the Ministry. Once everyone confirmed that no one was in the house but them, some people took Harry and Ginny to the Ministry and some people were left behind with Ron and Hermione to gather everything. Ginny could barely walk. Harry took her hand and Disapperated to the Ministry's lobby. Ginny was in complete shock. Harry had to guide her all the way to the Minister's office. Once the Minister (Kingsley) saw Ginny staring into nowhere, he new something was wrong. He quickly ran to them and immediately asked what happened. Harry sat down on a couch in the office and kept Ginny at his side. Kingsley directly asked Harry what happened. "Well, I wasn't there the whole time, I only saw this man with odd spectacles. Ginny was the one who saw everything." Kingsley nodded at Harry and tried to look at Ginny through her tear-filled eyes. He asked her to tell him everything that happened. Ginny looked up at Kingsley, and waited a few minutes. She took a breath to talk, but stopped and stared into space again. But this staring was different, her face was more flushed and empty than before. Harry shook her shoulder. She didn't change state at all. He kneeled down in front of her and took her waist. "Ginny?" Harry said. She stayed the way she was. "Kingsley, something's wrong." He said.

Ginny was alone and surrounded by darkness. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked. No respond. Then she heard a sound like rocks crunching. "Who's there?!" she asked in a scared way. Silence… "AHHH!" she screamed. A man came up from behind her and put his wand to her neck. "Try any funny business and I'll kill you. Cooperate and maybe he'll spare you." The man from her dream whispered into her ear. He took her arms and Apperated with her to a regular house. Then he took her wand and tied her to a chair. "He'll be here any second to judge you." He said. Ginny tried to ask who "he" was, but no words could escape her throat. Then, someone spoke from the corner. "Thank you Yaxley. I can take it from here." The man named Yaxley left the room and the voice came again. "Do you know why you're here Ginny?" _That voice! I know that voice!_ She thought. Then she popped back into the Minister's office. Many people were huddled around her, including Harry. She sat up and looked at her husband. "I know who the man is." She said quietly. Harry urged her to tell him immediately. "His name is Yaxley. And he is working for-" then she cut herself off. Harry told the Ministry officials all about Yaxley. Of course Harry knew him because of Voldemort. Then the officials left Kingsley, Harry, and Ginny in the office. "Who was he working for sweetheart?" Kingsley asked. Ginny knew who it was, but wasn't sure she could tell. She leaned over to Harry and whispered to him, "Harry, Dean is out to get me. Probably for breaking up with him. But I know it's him." Dean Thomas was her ex- boyfriend in Harry's year. Harry thought that Kingsley should know. So Ginny finally spoke and told the whole story; how Yaxley used the cruciotous curse on her, and what she saw in her vision. Kingsley listened carefully and took notes as she spoke. Once she finished, Kingsley called two workers to come inside and keep Harry and Ginny safe. "And when the other two get back, bring them in too." Then Kingsley was gone. The two workers just sat on the couch on the other side of the room. Ginny looked at Harry and said, "What's going to happen now?" Harry stared at her. "I dunno. But I won't let this happen again. We just got done with Voldemort. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I'll make sure of it." He said. "I want to thank you." Ginny said. "What? Why?" he responded. "You haven't left my side. You'll always be here. That's why." She said to him. He smiled weakly. POP! Everyone in the room jumped. Ron, Hermione, and the Minister were back in the room. Hermione ran to them and asked if they were okay. "Yeah, we're okay." Harry said. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch next to them. There was a silence that made everyone uncomfortable. Kingsley broke the silence and told them that they would be staying at the Ministry for safety. "How long?" Ron asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mr. Weasley

"As long as it takes. You're belongings are in the room we set up for you." The Minister responded. Harry put his arm around Ginny. "Thank you." Ginny said quietly. Kingsley nodded at her. "I'll show you to your room." A worker said. Everyone followed the worker to the 8th floor. Down the hall from the elevator, he stopped in front of a door. He opened it and told them this room had two bedrooms, a living room attached to a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a small laundry room. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron thanked the man and he left. They all sat on the couch. Ron and Hermione looked at them in expectance. Harry looked at Ginny as if asking her if she wanted to tell them. She looked into his eyes. It was like he could read her mind; he knew she wanted him to tell them. She didn't want to repeat it. Harry told them everything Ginny said before. "Are you sure it was Dean? I mean-" Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off. "Hermione, it was him." She said straight out. Then there was silence. "I think we all need to get a good rest." Harry said after a few minutes. Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. Ginny lay on the bed crying. Harry went over to her and put his arm around her waist. "Hey, everything is gonna be okay." He whispered to her. He kissed her cheek. She turned toward him and said, "I'm scared, Harry." Harry looked into her big brown eyes. He tightened his arms around her. "No one can get you when I am around." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

_**She opened the wardrobe door and there he was, the man from her dream. He was real this time. He took his wand out and gave her a cold and scary smile. "I found you. HAHAHA!" he said to her. His laugh was just as scary as it was in her dream. She screamed as if she was in pain. Excruciating pain struck everywhere in her body. She fell to the floor and screamed louder. Then she heard the door open and the pain stopping. A loud POP! And someone was trying to help her up. She was shaking…**_

Ginny's eyes burst open. Her head was still pressed against her husband's chest. She was shaking. This apparently woke Harry up. "Ginny are you okay?" He said as he sat up. Ginny nodded, "Nothing new. I just dreamed of what happened when I opened the wardrobe door…" she said slowly and quietly. "Don't worry, I'm here. And I'll always be here." He said as he lay back down.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron reminded Ginny of her 17th birthday coming up. This was the best thought she had had in a few weeks. She found out that there were only six days left until her birthday. They all sat at the table talking about what they were planning for her. "Thank you this is all very, very sweet. But I don't think I need all of this." Everyone was about to protest when there was a knock on the door. Ron went to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Kingsley. Once he opened the door, Kingsley rushed in and sat in a chair with three envelopes in his hand. Ron shut the door and sat down again. Kingsley began immediately, "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter each receive fifty million gallons for defeating He-who- must-not-be-named!" He said quickly with a smile. Everyone's face lit up. Kingsley handed Ron, Hermione, and Harry their envelopes. In each envelope was fifty million gallons! "Wow! Thank you so much Kingsley!!!" Hermione cried. "Don't thank me. You did everything. And I am terribly sorry, but I must leave you to a lot of paper work." He said as he left. Of course, Ginny was not upset that she didn't get money because she knew some of it would be spent on her. They all celebrated for the rest of the day. Once everyone calmed down, Ginny had a thought. She pulled Harry to a corner, "My dad's here. I completely forgot until now." She said uncomfortably. "Well do you want to go talk to him?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him as if he were crazy. "Come on I'll come with you." Then he took her arm and told Ron and Hermione they would be back later. Ginny unwillingly followed him. "Come on Ginny. He's your dad, and kinda mine too… we can't be mad at them forever." He said as they walked to his office. Harry and Ginny slowly approached Arthur Weasley's office door. Harry knocked on it twice. I opened a few seconds later. Mr. Weasley was shocked when he saw them. "Um… Hello. Would you like to come in?" he asked nervously. "No thanks. I don't want to be poisoned again." Ginny said coldly. Harry elbowed her and pulled her through the door. They sat on the chairs across from Mr. Weasley's desk. There was a silence. "So, what is your explanation?" Ginny asked her father. Harry once again elbowed her. But Mr. Weasley answered the question right away, "We just wanted you to come back! And since you wouldn't come back… We are sorry." Mr. Weasley. Silence. "Well, we're sorry too. We left home which was completely uncalled for." Ginny said quietly. Mr. Weasley smiled at them. "Your mother is worried sick about you." He said. Ginny put an odd expression on her face. "Why would she be worried? She's the one who put me in most of the danger I've been though." Ginny said. For the last time, Harry nudged her with his elbow. "As I said, she just wanted you home… and now she is too upset to do anything. She doesn't even make dinner anymore, now George has oddly enough taken up cooking skills…" said Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "What? George would never take up cooking. That's like peanut butter in water!" Ginny said. "Well, can't you understand what he's going through?" said a voice from the door. Ron and Hermione had walked into the small office room. "How did you know where we were?" Harry asked them. "Oh once you left we kinda noticed Dad was here too so…" Ron responded. The whole gang was there. Mr. Weasley repeated his apology to Ron and Hermione. "So what now?" asked Hermione. There was an odd silence. So Ron decided to break the quietness and told his father about the man in the wardrobe, but not about where they lived now. Mr. Weasley was shocked by the story. "I can't believe it! This was supposed to be all over!" he protested. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time, "We thought so too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Library

Later that night, the four were back in their so-called home. It was late, and they decided to turn in. Harry walked out of the bathroom and got into bed. "Harry? Can I tell you something?" Ginny said to him. "Of course." He said. Tears suddenly came streaming from her eyes. Harry put his arms around her. "Ginny-" he started. But she cut him off. "I don't think it's safe here. I want to get out." She said. "What? But the ministry is the safest place there is." He protested.

"Harry, listen to me. Yaxley isn't going to stop looking for us. I know the ministry is safe, but once he finds out where we are he'll find a way to get to us. We need to keep moving." She said. There was a period of time when she stared him straight in the eyes without stopping. "I don't want anything to happen again." She said. Harry hugged her. "Listen, I won't let anything happen to you." He said. "I'm not the one I'm worried about Harry." She said. Neither of them talked for a long time. "I think we just need to get some rest." Ginny said to Harry. He nodded. She leaned into him and kissed him. "Goodnight Harry." She said.

The next morning, Ginny got up early and waited for Hermione to get up. When she did, Ginny told her about not staying in one place for too long. She agreed. But now the only problem was convincing the guys. Once they were all up, they tried convincing them to keep moving. They disagreed so they came to a compromise. They would stay at the ministry for one more week and then leave.

Later that day Ginny started walking down the halls on the floor. She turned to the left and saw a door that was cracked open. She knocked on it, but there was no answer. So she pushed the door open and saw an enormous room with bookshelves covering the walls. Her jaw dropped wide open. Ginny walked along the walls reading the titles of the books. Half way across the room, she saw another door, but this one was different. It was pure glass, but you couldn't see through it. Then, she heard voices. She turned around and saw that the door she came in started to open. She pushed open the glass door and left it cracked open so she could hear what the people were saying. Ginny then heard a noise that sounded like something boiling. "Now, I must find that book so I can destroy Potter. Then she'll go crying back to the boss and I'll get my pay." said a familiar voice. Ginny started breathing harder. She knew who it was now and now she knew his plan. Yaxley was right here, and he needed to find a certain book so he could destroy Harry. And Dean Thomas was behind it all! _What did I ever see in him? _She thought. "Book of most powerful potions… Book of most powerful potions… by Laurel Plzak… by Laurel Plzak…" Yaxley kept repeating while he ran his fingers over the books. Ginny took out her wand and pushed the door open. Yaxley turned around and gave her an evil smile. "Reducto!" she screamed. But before the spell hit Yaxley, "Crucio." She screamed louder than ever and fell to the ground. She only had the strength to say "Expelliarmous-" and with that, Yaxley's wand flew out of his hand. Ginny got up and hexed him. He stood frozen for a few minutes. Ginny opened the door to the hallway and screamed as loud as she could. Security came running down the hall, but before they could get Yaxley, he was recovered and jumped out the window without what he came for- that book. Ginny told security what happened and they asked her to go to her room. But she told them she wanted a book first. She looked for about a half hour and finally found it on the top bookshelf. She stood on the ladder and held the Book of Most Powerful Potions in her hands. She got down and told them she was leaving. One woman led her to her room and left afterwards. She told Harry, Ron, and Hermione, what had happened and Yaxley's plan. Then they all agreed that they would leave in two days, not a week. That night, Ginny sat in bed and opened the Book of most powerful potions. Each page had a terrible recipe to a potion that was always bad. "This is a terrible book." She said aloud. "You mean the book you told us about?" Harry said from the bathroom door. She nodded. He went over to her and put his arm around her. Harry turned the pages and put an expression on his face as though someone had just said something offensive to him. He closed the book and looked at Ginny. "I really don't know which potion they were planning to give me, but I wouldn't like any of them… wait a minute. How could've Yaxley gotten here? There is security everywhere." Harry asked. Ginny gave a fake smile. "Well, I heard a boiling noise right after he closed the door. He could've used the Polyjuice potion." Ginny responded. He sighed. Harry kissed her forehead and turned the lights out. Ginny lay down and reminded herself about the cruciotous curse. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Harry. _It hurt so badly._ She thought. I think I need to tell Harry about it. She shook Harry's arm. "Harry I need to tell you something…" He rolled over and turned the light on. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She shrugged. "He used the Cruciotous curse on me again. But this time, it was different. Of course it hurt like hell… but I had the strength to fight back this time. That's why he didn't get the book- because I fought back." She said. Harry gave her an odd look. "You fought back?" she nodded to his question. "That's odd… did it hurt as bad as the last time?" he asked. She nodded again. "But as I already told you- it was different. It was like my inside was in pain, but my body didn't feel it. So it fought back naturally." She said. "I've never heard of anything like that. But maybe we can figure that our later." Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly. He looked at her and kissed her more passionately. She pulled away and said, "I thought you were tired." He smiled at her, "Not when I am kissing the most gorgeous and amazing girl on the planet." He said. Ginny laughed lightly and put her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her again. She deepened the kiss. Soon they were in full make-out mode. A few minutes later Ginny pulled away again. "I am sorry Harry but I am really really tired. And I promise that we will continue tomorrow okay?" she said with a flirtatious smile. He smiled back and turned the lights out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fighting

The next morning they got up and started packing. "I'm gonna go check on Ron and Hermione." Harry said to Ginny. She nodded to him. After Harry left, Ginny got her blue beaded bag and took the Book of Most Powerful Potions out again. She opened to the first page. She read, _Belongs to The Unsupposer_- she closed the book. "Okay this is just too weird." She said aloud. "What is?" said a very familiar voice that she recognized as her husband's. "Nothing- it's not very important anyway… but… can I ask you something?" she said to him. He nodded. "Remember when you told me about the half-blood prince? As in Snape? Well, I think I've found another person who doesn't use their real name." she said. Harry put a weird expression on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked. Ginny showed Harry the front page of the Most Powerful Potions book. He sighed. "Here we go again. Another problem that deals with us." He said. Ginny half smiled at this statement. "Harry, when are you ever gonna get it? Everything involves us. Well, at least you. And besides, we were involved with this the moment Voldemort was defeated. And if you can destroy him, you can destroy anything or one." She said. He kissed her lightly. "Okay let's get out of here." she said. And before they knew it, they were all in the middle of the living room with their luggage. They all connected hands and took a large breath. "Wait! Where are we going?" asked Ginny. Everyone shrugged. They all gave an idea of where to go, but none of them were good enough. "What about Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked. Ron and Ginny agreed. "Harry? Is that okay?" Ginny asked him. He hesitated, but eventually nodded. Ginny looked at him with a look of concern. He responded by giving her a look of annoyance. She was taken aback by this and turned away from him. Ron and Hermione tried to ignore this and made everyone hold hands. They all Apperated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and broke their chain. Kreacher walked in the room to see who was in the house. "Master! Can Kreacher get you anything? How long will Kreacher have the pleasure to serve his master?" Kreacher asked. Harry tried to smile and said, "Thanks Kreacher, you think you could cook us some dinner?" Kreacher bowed low and got to work. "I'm going upstairs. Hermione, would you care to join me?" Ginny said immediately. It seemed like something troubled her- _oh no. What did I do?! I didn't mean to do this to her…_ Harry thought. Ginny and Hermione went upstairs with their suitcases. Before they left Ginny looked at Harry with a blank face and then pulled Hermione upstairs. Harry sighed. "Are you in a fight mate?" Ron asked him. "I dunno." Harry said shortly. "I probably should go talk to her…" but Ron stopped him and told him to just let her talk to Hermione for a while. Ron and Harry sat at the table and Kreacher gave them their dinner. "What happened between you and Ginny?" Ron asked cautiously. Harry sighed. "Well. It started when she suggested here. I guess this is the first time that we've been here since- well… you know." He went on. "I dunno… I didn't wanna come here because- well I guess it kinda hurts me to come here. I mean- it was Sirius' home… I dunno. And I just didn't wanna come here." Harry said. "Then why did you agree?" his best friend and in-law asked. "Well… there was no where else to go…" Harry went on. Ron nodded telling Harry he understood. "Well I should probably go get them…" Harry said. "I'll come with you." Ron got up and followed his best friend to the bedroom door. Harry knocked and put his ear up to the door. Ginny was talking in a worried tone to Hermione until she heard the knock. "Who is it?" she asked. "Hey it's us." Harry replied. Both girls didn't speak. But Hermione piped up. "Come in!" Harry opened the door and walked in after Ron. "Hermione, I really need to show you something in the kitchen…" Ron started. She caught his drift and took him down to the kitchen. Then it was Harry and Ginny, alone.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's nothing. You don't have to be sorry about anything." She said without looking at him.

"No. Ginny… I didn't mean to upset you. But when Grimmauld Place came into the picture I just- I dunno. This is the first time I've been here since- well you know…"

"It's okay. I know how you feel but there was nowhere else to go-"

"No. It's not your fault. And I really didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him tight. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter. They pulled apart, and Harry put his forehead on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. Harry put his lips on hers barely touching.

But Ginny pulled away soon after. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep." She said. Harry agreed and they both told their friends that they were going to turn in. Then they did.

The next morning Ginny woke up with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her. This morning she felt a little warm. She got up and went downstairs. Ginny's head throbbed. Then Kreacher walked in. He bowed so his nose almost hit the floor. "Good Morning Mistress. Can Kreacher get you anything?" he asked politely. "Actually yes. But you can call me Ginny. Can you make me some tea?" she asked respectfully. Kreacher bowed again. "Of course Mistress Ginny." And to that, Kreacher started to make the tea. "Close enough." Ginny said under her breath, referring to what Kreacher called her. Then suddenly, Hermione walked downstairs. "Morning Ginny!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Morning Kreacher!"


End file.
